Héroe
by eriha
Summary: George va a morir, y él lo sabe. Durante toda su vida fue un cobarde, pero justo al final se convirtió en un héroe.


Grey's Anatomy es propiedad de Shonda Rhimes y ABC.

Este fanfic, el único que he escrito sobre esta serie que tanto me gusta, lo hice para el concurso de fanfics del Cuarto Aniversario de la comunidad de Saint Seiya Llusantronic, participando en la categoría "One-shot Fandom Libre". Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Héroe**

_Solamente una vida dedicada a los demás merece ser vivida. _Albert Einstein.

Cuando a la gente le preguntan si harían algún acto heroico cuando ocurre un accidente, no dudan en decir que sí. Pero la realidad es otra: a la hora de la verdad, cuando se produce el accidente, esas mismas personas son las primeras que se quedan en blanco y no saben qué hacer. El pánico se apodera de ellas y, cuando reaccionan, ha pasado todo.

¿Sucede lo mismo al revés?

Si me hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta hace tan sólo unos días, indudablemente habría respondido "no". Pero ahora, postrado en esta cama de hospital, sin poder decirles a los médicos que no soy un hombre anónimo, sino que soy su compañero, me planteo que, tal vez, sí sea posible.

O por lo menos conmigo.

Yo siempre he sido un chico tranquilo. Puede que a veces introvertido, y sobre todo cobarde, pero con un gran corazón; aunque eso haya provocado las bromas de los demás sobre mí. Pero luché, luché por un sueño: ayudar a los demás. Y así, en un hogar en el que lo más culto es el trabajo de profesora de mi madre, me convertí en un héroe. Sin yo quererlo.

Pasé cuatro largos años en la facultad de medicina, estudiando muy duro, aunque más de una vez me vi tentado a tirar la toalla. Pero sobreviví… y fue así como acabé en Seattle, y donde aprendí que a menudo las palabras "médico" y "héroe" se convierten en sinónimas.

Y en antónimas.

Nuestro primer día en el hospital el jefe fue claro: "durante los años que estéis aquí estos serán los mejores y los peores de vuestra vida". En aquel momento pensé que se refería única y exclusivamente al trabajo, pero no, no era eso. Hablaba de nuestras vidas. Ahora lo entiendo. Llevo cuatro años trabajando en este hospital y tengo que estar desfigurado y al borde de la muerte para comprenderlo. Ciertamente, fuera del ámbito profesional he vivido momentos buenos y otros no tanto; la mayoría de ellos tienen que ver con la cirugía, pero no siempre. Sea como sea, estoy muy feliz de haber pasado estos últimos cuatro años aquí.

¿Qué fue lo que también dijo el jefe? Ah, ya. "Cinco sucumbiréis a la presión, tres os pasaréis a una especialidad más fácil y a dos os despedirán". Las tres opciones las vi posibles para mí. Dudé de mí, pero aguanté.

¿Debo decir que merece más la pena mi vida que la de cualquier otro sólo por el hecho de haberla vivido por los demás? No lo creo. O quizá sí, no sé. Recuerdo que tuvimos un caso de un preso en el corredor de la muerte. Podía morir en la mesa de operaciones, y de todas formas moriría en una semana. Es en ese delicado punto en el que te empiezas a plantear cosas, en el que piensas si merece la pena, o si estás haciendo lo suficiente…

Por suerte para mí, justo en el momento en el que empezaba a pensar que tal vez ya no era aquel muchacho inocente al que algunos tomaban por _gay_, sino un gran médico: un héroe, apareció el doctor Hunt. Bajo el fuego de la guerra, trabajó duro por los demás, se desvivió por salvar vidas más allá que cualquier otro médico en toda su carrera. Él era un héroe, y un hombre al que admirar.

Y un buen día, tomé la decisión. La verdad es que no era el mejor momento, con mi mejor amiga debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y con otra de mis amigas a punto de casarse al fin, pero tenía que hacerlo. Seré indeciso a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero una vez me he decidido no hay quien me haga cambiar de idea. Pero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, debí haber dudado. Tal vez así ahora no me encontraría en esta penosa situación. No logro estar consciente el tiempo suficiente como para saber lo que dicen, pero puedo captar palabras. "Anónimo", ésa es la que más dolor me produce, mayor que las heridas de todo el cuerpo. No soy "anónimo", soy yo, George. Pero no puedo hablar, y si no hablo no me pueden reconocer.

¿Me arrepiento de lo que hice? El George del pasado puede que dijera "sí", o no, quién sabe; el George del presente, el herido de muerte, no lo duda: "no, no me arrepiento". Me alisté para ayudar a los demás, el sueño que siempre tuve. Lo he cumplido antes incluso de subirme al avión, pero no importa. Lo importante es que me he desvivido por los demás, y que si muero lo habré hecho por una buena causa. Por ello estoy tranquilo.

Pero me causa pavor el pensar en mis compañeros. ¿Qué dirán si muero y entonces después descubren que era yo? Más en concreto, me duele el alma ver a esta buena amiga mía, de la que estuve mucho tiempo enamorado, tratarme como sólo ella sabe tratar a los pacientes en peor estado. Pero sólo a un paciente.

En el quirófano, antes de ser operado, me di cuenta de cómo podía hacerle saber que era yo. Pero no fui capaz, no pude sujetar el bolígrafo que Meredith me tendía. Me durmieron y ya no supe más, sólo que tenía mucho miedo. No el miedo de siempre, por el que me gastaban bromas, por el que se mofaban de mí, sino miedo por los demás. Miedo por mis amigos, miedo por mis compañeros, miedo por mi madre, quien tendría que enterrarme junto a Papá sabiendo que hasta que no me hicieron la autopsia no habrían sabido quién se escondía tras el rostro sangrante…

Pero heme aquí, he despertado, aunque no me encuentro demasiado bien. La operación no salió mal, aunque sospecho que no será la única. Empiezo a pensar, mientras la chica a la que salvé –ni siquiera me sé su nombre– me agarra la mano, que no sobreviviré. No es que dude de mí, no es que dude de mis compañeros. Es, simplemente, así. Lo sé, lo intuyo, voy a morir.

El miedo vuelve a apoderarse de mí. No quiero que piensen "el anónimo ha muerto" o "vamos a salvar al anónimo", quiero oírles decir "George, vamos a salvarte", aunque al final digan "se ha ido". Y puesto que no quiero, tendré que volver a hacer lo que intenté antes de la operación: que Meredith sepa que soy yo.

"Cero…" "Cero…" "Siete…" Pensar que _007_ fue el sobrenombre por el que se me conoció por mis miedos y que ahora sea lo que me va a servir para que me recuerden como un héroe… qué ironía.

Oír a Meredith pronunciar cada número entre temor y confusión me produce un dolor indescriptible. Pero mayor es ver su asustado rostro. Es sólo mirar su expresión y reafirmar mi posición: "voy a morir y ella lo sabe." Aferrándome a este pensamiento, nos dirigimos de nuevo al quirófano.

Cuando a la gente le preguntan si harían algún acto heroico cuando ocurre un accidente, no dudan en decir que sí. Pero la realidad es otra: a la hora de la verdad, cuando se produce el accidente, esas mismas personas son las primeras que se quedan en blanco y no saben qué hacer. El pánico se apodera de ellas y, cuando reaccionan, ha pasado todo. A menudo aquellos que acaban siendo llamados "héroes" son a los que jamás se les habría prestado atención. Son reservados y débiles, pero tienen un gran corazón y un sueño para hacer que su vida haya merecido la pena: vivir por los demás.

He vivido por los demás y al final he dado mi vida por salvar a una chica que iba a ser atropellada. Voy a morir por una gran causa, justo como los soldados a los que no he llegado a conocer.

Y, como ellos, no tengo miedo.

_Jamás mueren en vano los que mueren por una causa grande. _Lord George Gordon Noel Byron.

FIN

* * *

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
